1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to support stands, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved archery support stand wherein the same selectively secures and positions archery equipment for safe and convenient storage thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of archery support stands is known in the prior art. Heretofore, however, the positioning of the arrows and their fragile forwardmost ends, as well as the bow in its secure position within a convenient and readily positionable support stand, has been set forth by the prior art. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 3,082,878 to Thomas providing an archery bow and arrow rack wherein a shelving unit receives arrows therewithin for temporary storage, as well as portions for securing a bow thereto without the locking and vertical orientation of the equipment as set forth by the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,745,558 to Greenspan sets forth an archery support rack provided with spaced apertures for securing an arrow therewithin with multiple pegs for the hanging of a bow in a manner accessible to children and individuals not authorized to attain access to the equipment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,606 to Toth sets forth an apparatus for holding a spare arrow on an archery bow providing a bracket portion securable to a mounting plate for receiving the arrows.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,472,820 to White provides for a display device provided with a series of arcuately aligned apertures set forth as cylindrical bores for receiving arrows therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,450,967 to Castor sets forth a semi-cylindrical display arrangement for arrows with a support stand with a central plurality of pegs for positioning a bow thereon without the security as set forth by the instant invention.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved archery support stand wherein the same addresses both the problems of effectiveness in securement of archery equipment, as well as the limited access available to the equipment by unwarranted individuals.